1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for routing signals within a system, and in particular to an apparatus and method for wireless intra-platform communications, and for wireless integration testing of such platforms.
2. Description of the Related Art
While often less expensive than terrestrial alternatives, the use of spacecraft to perform surveillance, communication and/or other missions can be costly in both construction and operation. Spacecraft costs are driven by the mass of the spacecraft and the schedule time to integrate and test the spacecraft before launch. Heavier spacecraft require larger weight capacity launch vehicles, the use of which can negatively impact both scheduling and cost.
Onboard spacecraft communications between multiple subsystem components is typically accomplished through traditional shielded wire harnesses and connectors. Ground testing of spacecraft systems is also accomplished through a similar wire harness and connector process. In ground test and integration, the testing schedule revolves around particular test harness configurations and which tests those configurations will allow. Since testing is limited by the test harness configurations there is very little flexibility to the ground test schedule. Further exacerbating the problem, many spacecraft require a stowed configuration to fit into a launch vehicle shroud, and physical access by the test harnesses to components can also be extremely limited to a particular time window in the schedule before the spacecraft is placed in the stowed configuration for eventual launch.
Traditional platform designs have two distinct bodies, payloads that perform the operational mission of the spacecraft, and a bus that provides essential support functions to the payload. Because spacecraft can be difficult or impossible to service in orbit, they are typically designed so that bus' onboard wire harnesses are cross-strapped and redundant for increased reliability. Consequently, a significant mass fraction of a spacecraft is dedicated to payload support functions (including such harnesses and internal wiring) rather than to the payload instrumentation itself.
While infrared spacecraft wireless communications systems have been proposed (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,691, which is incorporated by reference herein), such systems require an unobstructed line-of-sight between each element in the communications system. This places a difficult design burden due to the limited volume and packaging of on-board spacecraft components, and thus, do not resolve the foregoing technical challenges. Such systems are not inherently cross-strappable and are therefore less robust and less able to adapt to changing communication requirements.
Other platform types, such as piloted and remotely controlled aircraft, launch systems, submersibles, remote monitoring sites and terrestrial vehicles, can have similar difficulties as those described above with respect to spacecraft. Each typically involves the use of extensive wiring harness configurations, substantial integration and test procedures, service difficulties after deployment, and significant communication robustness requirements.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method that permits operation and/or testing of diverse platform types without resort to conductive harnesses. The present invention satisfies that need.